fablehavenfandomcom-20200223-history
Bracken
Bracken was one of the prisoners held in Living Mirage's dungeon. He is revealed to be a Unicorn, and also the Fairy Queen's son. He becomes Kendra's love interest during the events of book five. He is a major help in getting Kendra and Warren out of Living Mirage. His avatar appearance is of a boy approximately eighteen years old with silver shoulder-length hair and a very smooth complexion. Life and family Bracken is the only son of the Fairy Queen & Fairy King and has four other siblings, all sisters. He is perpetually stuck in his avatar form without his third horn that accompanies each unicorn when they reach maturity which he gave up in order for the Font of Immortality to be forged. Relationships Kendra: 'Bracken grows very close to Kendra in book 5. At first, she does not trust him, but after breaking out of Living Mirage's prison, the pair become close, and Kendra learns to rely on Bracken. From the beginning, Bracken is drawn to Kendra because of the bright light that radiates from her, as a result of her being Fairykind. Kendra had been attracted to Bracken from the beginning, although she was unsure if he was trustworthy. While the pair visits the Fairy Queen's shrine, Kendra becomes jealous of Bracken's relationship with the Fairy Queen, although later she repents of this misconception, learning the Fairy Queen is Bracken's mother. They continually look out for one another, and Bracken grows very protective of Kendra. Later Vanessa states that it is quite clear that "Bracken likes Kendra." The two speak about their feelings for one another, and they seemingly become a couple for the rest of the book. 'Seth: Bracken meets Seth inside the prison in the Living Mirage. At first, Seth is wary of Bracken, believing him to be a trap to get Seth to reveal information. After Bracken proves he is trustworthy, the two become close friends. 'Talents & Powers' Bracken is very patient and also still extremely young among his kind and other mystical creatures. One characteristic of Bracken, although not a true power, is the unique way Unicorns can destroy lectoblixes indirectly. Lectoblixes sense great energy in unicorns and crave it immensely which causes them to try to drain one without knowing the danger. But, since unicorns have so much light, the lectoblix that gets "lucky enough" to attempt a drainage, doesn't live to tell the tale, being destroyed, and the Unicorn goes unfazed. At Fablehaven, even though they do not reside there, Unicorns are said to have a great store of vitality which compels lectoblixes to thirst for their energy, thus causing the lectoblix to overfeed and overflow with an explosion of light. Even if a lectoblix knows that a being is a Unicorn, they would likely still attempt a drain because since none are known to survive the drainage, there are no living lectoblixes that are aware of the potential danger. Bracken is also capable of creating light out of thin air, or enchanting objects such as stones or coins to glow with the same bright light. In Keys to the Demon Prison, he gives Seth a silver coin enchanted to work as a telepathic walkie-talkie of sorts, allowing them to communicate by means of thought even at long distances, also usable as a light. Additionally, as a unicorn, he possesses a great power of healing. However, of all Unicorn abilities, healing especially is most magnified by the unicorn's horn(s) so Bracken is not as great a Unicorn without his third horn although his first and second make up for this somewhat. Without any of his horns for the majority of the fifth book, Bracken, like all unicorns, lacks in his full magical potential. Although his second horn restores some of his magical prowess in the fifth book, it is his third horn that would allow him to return to his unicorn form. It is also his third horn, that Bracken lacks. Category:Unicorn Category:Keys to the Demon Prison characters Category:Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Magic Category:Dragonwatch Characters Category:Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary characters